DANNY PHANTOM Of the Opera
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: A cross between Danny phantom and the phantom of the opera.They sing,I just don't right the lyrics.Please R
1. prologue

Prologue

This shows you , and me what Danny Phantom characters are being what phantom of the opers characters, just in case I forget.Note, that these events weren't from a play that evryone in Amity park did, these events really were happening.

Christine-Sam

Carlotta-Paulina

Raoul-Danny(AWWW!)

Piangie-Dash

Andre-Jazz

Firmin-Danny's mom

Buquet-Tucker

Lefevre-Lancer

Reyer-some guy

Madame Giry-some girl who is no relation to Megan

Meg Giry-Megan

Phantom-?


	2. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom of the opera

"Summer vacation,again,at the stupid theater."Sam said,answering Danny's question on what she was doing on Vacation."The only interesting thing about it is that it's said to be haunted."

"Hey,that sounds cool.And at least you act onstage,I have stage duties,not that I'm saying I hate it."Tucker said."Besides,you said that you liked it the first time you went."

"Yeah,before I found out that Mr.Lancer was director,Dash is the top Tenor,and Paulina is the top soprano when she should really do what I do,dance."Sam said"Although,there is something about it that's enchanting,like when Danny was being controled by freak show.And I have to go,it's been a tradition since all the way up on my mother's line to the Dae's."The three of them were on their way home,it was after school.When they reached their houses,they took their leave.When Danny went inside,his father was there to tell Danny some important news.

"Danny,"he said"We know how much you wanted to do some acting on stage,and.."

"And you signed me up to act with Sam at the theater?"Danny finished for him.

"No,silly,"Danny's mom said while entering this scene"We decided that Fenton Works is to be the patron of the theater while Jazz and I will be the new directors."

"Well,that's some good news for Sam."Danny said under his breath.Meanwhile,Sam was packing her things,and so was Tucker.In the morning Sam was dropped off and was greeted by Mr.Lancer and Paulina.

"Great,I have to share the stage with a dork."Paulina said.As the day went by,people started to arrive.Everyone learned that over the summer,they'll be doing a series of famous operas.It went one as a usual day would go until Tucker finally showed up.

"Hey Tuck,you're late."Sam said.

"I'm sorry okay.There was traffic by my house."Tucker responded,trying to say this while Paulina was singing a high note very loudly.

"Oh,"Sam said"I want you to meet my friend,her name is Megan,but I call her Meg."Sam stepped aside to reveal a girl one inch shorter than Dash,who was now singing a loud low note,and auborn red hair.Just then,everyone stopped singing and looked at Mr.Lancer.

"There were rumors that I'll be retiring from the theater."he said,there was a moment of stunned silence"I'm here to tell you all that those rumors,were true."People were then whispering things like_,I told you_ and_ you owe me a buck_."I'm here to also announce that the new directors are,Maddie and Jazz Fenton."There was asmall applause as the two came onstage"I'd like to introduce you to Paulina,our top soprano,and Dash,our top tenor."

"Hi kids,"Maddie said"I hope to have an enjoyable summer with all of you.And I hope to discover and capture the opera ghost that lives here."

"Moomm."Jazz said,an ammbarassed look on her face"Hi.Not only will we be your directors,but my brother is here to tell all of you that Fenton Works will be a new patron."Danny came onstage.

"I'm very pleased that my family will be representing the arts here at the theater."Danny said,and he left and went past Sam,not noticing her.

"That's him,"Sam told Meg"That's Danny,the one I kind of like."

"Sam,he's so cute!"Meg said.

"Paulina,we would like to her your aria."Maddie told Paulina.

"Oh,great.I'll be in the prop closet.Knock twice if she's done,knock three times if she dies."Meg said.She recieved a small punch in the shoulder from Sam"I'm just kidding.Jeeezz!"And she went into the closet.Paulina was singing the song her way.Making it drag on and exaderating the high notes.Then,all of a sudden,a screen fell from above and nearly killed Paulina.Tucker rushed to his post.

"Tucker!"Jazz yelled"What happened?"

"I'm sorry!"he yelled back"As Sam as my wittness I wasn't at my post,but,if it wasn't me,it must be a ghost."

"Ghost?"Jazz said

"Ghost?"Maddie said

"Ghost?"Sam said"Danny?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"How could Danny do that, and why would he try to kill Paulina?" _Sam thought to herself

"Paulina, I am so sorry. I was talking to Sam." Tucker said. Paulina then glared at Sam menacingly.

"You did this!" she said, "You distracted him so someone can let down the panel on me! But if you think I will let you ruin my opera,"

"_Your_ opera? This opera was created by some guy to tell the history of Hannible, but then again, you are failing it." Sam said. Paulina was appaled at the response.

"Well if that's how you want it, I QUIT THIS SHOW!" Paulina yelledrunning to the exit. Maddie and Jazz were upset and slapped their foreheads simultaneously as Sam retrieved Meg from her closet telling her about everything that happened. A note was laying on the ground just outside the closet.

"Hey! Mrs. Fenton! Jazz!there's a note over here! It says 'Welcome Fenton family to my theatre. I want to make it perfectly clear that box five be kept empty.-T.G'."

"What piece of filth is this?" Maddie asked,"This is just complete and utter nonsense."

"Mom, our star just left, we'll have to refund a full house, and nobody could reach those high notes except for her!" Jazz said "Sam could do it." Meg said. Everybody looked at the two friends and began to laugh.

"Sam reaching those high notes! Not in a million years!" Jazz said

"I can reach those notes. I've been taking lessons from a wonderful teacher." Sam responded

"Oh Yeah? Who?" Jazz asked

"Um..Well...I don't know his name." Sam said

"Well, it's better than refunding a full house. Do you know all the songs?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"What's your dress size?"

"Seven."

"Jason start the music for the song Paulina sang."

"You can do it Sam."Meg said, patting Sam on the back. After Meg did that, Sam felt more confident in singing the song. When she did sing it, she was perfect. The crescendos were gorgeous. The ritardandos were wonderful. Every note was perfect. That night, Sam wore a white dress with a few black bows and ribbons on it, her personal touch. Danny sat above in box five and noticed that the girl below singing was Sam. She was beautiful. After the show,Danny went through the huge crowdto try to reach her dressing room, while Sam retreated into a room filled with candles that had pictures of the Daaes all the way down to Sam's mother.

"Brava...Brava..Bravissimo." a voice from above said. Sam then heard Meg calling for her.

"Sam, where in the world were you hiding? Believe me you were perfect. If only I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?" she asked

"Okay, I'll tell you." Sam said,"Do you see that picture of a man named Gustav? When he was dying, he told his daughter Christine that the angel of music will watch over her and her children, and her children's children until their line dies out completely. When I stay here,the angel coaches me in my sleep, tells me everything about music."

"Wow." was Meg's only response,"Come on, we have to go to your dressing room."As Sam was getting up, she held her forehead like she had a headache.

"Are you okay Sam?" Meg asked

"Every time I go up to sing," Sam said" I always come back wiped. It's nothing to worry about." After fighting through hundreds of men with flowers, they both reached the dressing room which was, in fact, full with flowers. One thing caught Sam's eye, a bright red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

"I think, your teacher is pleased with you." Meg said, leaving. Meanwhile, outside the room, Danny was fighting to get through when he met Maddie and Jazz.

"Danny! Can you believe how good Sam was? She was amazing! So, here," Jazz said, thrusting flowers into his hands"give these to her, Danny Phantom." she whispered the last part so Maddie wont hear her, but Danny got the idea. He went into the Mens room with the flowers and changed into Danny Phantom. He then went intangible and went through four walls, three people, and a cat to finally reach the room Sam was in.

"Sam you were amazing." he said while turning back into Danny Fenton.

"Thanks for getting me here." she said, a confused look on his face.

"You know, for trying to kill Paulina and get me in that fight with her?" she said, the look still on his face. There was a moment of complete silence as he put the flowers on a table.

"Whatever. Tucker and I are going to the nasty burger, after we get out of these monkey suits." he said, pointing to his tuxedo.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I can't. The angel of music is very strict about me dating. I can't go." she said

"Not that angel of music stuff again." he siad" I'll meet you in five minutes." He then left and closed the door. Little did he notice a figure in the shadows come out and lock the door, trapping Sam within his clutches.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay. I know this is a short Chappie, and It has been a long time since I updated this story . At least I updated it right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The lights were slowly turning off in the theatre, be it candle or electric. In the dressing room, Sam changed out of her dress and was ready to leave when an almost hypnotic voice was heard.

"He's an insolent boy, a slave of fashion. Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph." the voice said. Even though it has been a while since she heard it, she remembered it.

"Angel? Is that you? I'm listneing. Stay by my side and guide me. I'm sorry you hade to see that. I was weak, forgive me. Please enter, master." she said to the voice.

"Sweet child you shall know me and why I hide in the shadows. Look at the mirror. I'm there inside." the voice said. Sam turned towards the mirror to see a figure with a black outfit and a white mask over the right side of his face. Under his spell, she began walking to the mirror.

"Angel of music guide and guardian, please give me your glory. Please come to me strange angel." she said as he held out his hand. Danny finally changed and reached the dressing room door.

"I am your angel of music. Come to me: Angel of music." a voice from inside said.

"Sam? What's going on? Who's in there?" he asked worried. The voice repeated itself over and over again. Danny tried turning the knob to open the door, but it didn't open. Then, his ghost sense went off, but instead of turning bright blue, it turned and ecto-plasm green.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny said. A light appeared around his waist and began to turn him into Danny Phantom. He became intangible to go through the door, but instead felt what was like a million volts course through his body. He fell to the ground and turned back into himself.

"What? A ghost shield?" Danny said, "No. Sam!" he punded on the door to try to get her attention. Sadly, Sam was already in the clutches of the strange ghost. It led Sam down a hallway and deep under the theatre, into a lari of some sorts with a pipe organ in one corner, candles everywhere, and a bed in the shape of a swan with red silk sheets. Sam passed out when she reached this room. Carfeully, the ghost lifted Sam over to the bed. With a wave of his hand it was surrounded with a blue glow.

"Soon, Samantha, with your help, I'll be no longer using this ghost as a host for my phantom body. With your talent, I will finally be a ghost and watch you without her help." the ghost said.

With that, he turned away from her and contiued to write an opera.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maddie was sitting in her living room reading all the newspapers and what they had to say about last nights performance and Sam's later disappearance.

"Mystery after gala night." she said, turning to another newspaper, "Mystery of soprano's flight. Oh, hi Jack." Jack walked throught the room to reach the kitchen, oblivious to his wife's words.

"In all the newspapers it's the same thing. 'We are mystified and suspect foul play' says Casper Monthly. But there is a bad news on the soprano thing. First Paulina, now Sam. And _Still_, the seats get sold. Hmph, what a way to run a business." she said

"This STINKS!" Jazz yelled, coming from downstairs.

"Jazz, please don't shout. have you seen the publicity Sam's disappearence has given the theatre?" Maddie said

"But mom, we have no cast. Oh, and I found this note last night on my pillow before I went to bed." Jazz said, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. Soon, she began reading it aloud.

"Dear Jazz what a charming gala! Sam was in a word sublime. We were hardly bereft when Paulina left. On that note, that diva's a disaster cann't you see she's past her prime ten year old years?" she read. Maddie pulled out a similar note and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Maddie, just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P. T. O. No one likes a debtor so it's better that my orders are obeyed." Maddie said, "Who would have the gall to send this?"

"Someone with a puerile brain." Jazz said, "Hey, these are both signed T. G. Who's he?"

"Theatre ghost!" They both said simultaneously.

"Hey! Do any of you know where she is?" Danny said, coming down the stairs.

"Who? Paulina?" Jazz said

"I mean Sam. Did either of you give me this note?" Danny said, holding a letter that looked similar to Maddie and Jazz's. "Umm. I didn't. Did you mom?" Jazz said

"Of course not. I'm in the dark about where Sam is." Maddie said

"Mom lets not argue. It says, 'Do not fear for Miss Manson. The angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.' What does it mean?" Danny said after reading the note. They were surprised when their doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said and annoyed Jazz. When she opened the door, a furious Paulina followed by Dash came bursting inside.

"Where is he?" she all but yelled.

"Paulina! Didn't expect to see you here." Danny said getting up and brushing himself off.

"Can it Fen-toad! We're here because of the letter you sent her." Dash said pulling Danny in front of him by the shirt.

"I.. I didn't send any letter!" Danny stammered. Dash put him down.

"Well it's a letter I really resent." Paulina said, giving Danny a note.

"'Your days at the theatre are numbered. Sam Manson will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you take her place.'" Danny said, reading the note out loud. Suddenly, Meg burst into their room, panting.

"Sam.. has returned." she said

"Where is she?" Danny asked

"I thought it would be best that she went home. She needed rest." Meg said "Will she sing?" Dash and Paulina asked at the same time.

"I have a note." she replied, holding the familiar letter."

"Let me see it!" everybody said. She pulled it back and raised her eyebrow.

"Please?" Danny said. Meg smiled and then gave him the note to read aloud.

"'Ladies and gantlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Sam Manson has returned to you, and I am anxiouse her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto you will therefore cast Paulina as the pageboy, and put Miss Manson in the role of countess. The role for Miss Manson calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which make my casting, ina word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my usual seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these orders be disobeyed,a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, as always, your humble servant. T. G.'" Danny read. Everyone looked surprised at the threatening note, and there was a long silence.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! This is all a ploy to help that goth geek!" Paulina all but yelled. She stormed over to Danny.

"I know you sent this note, because you love that goth girl!" she yelled again

"No, Idon't..I mean...I didn't..." Danny said

"Paulina calm down." Jazz said

"Sam will be playing the pageboy, the silent role. You will still be playing the lead." Maddie said

"Wouldn't you rather have that ingenue?" Paulina said

"No. We, Amity Park , and the world want you." Maddie said. Maddie and Jazz were smiling when they led Paulina out the fron door with Dash behind them.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked

"To rehearse, silly." Maddie said

"I'll come!" Danny said. He followed a fair distance behind Dash and closed the door behind them, forgeting the little girl in the house.

"Who scorn his word, beware to those. The angel sees, the angel knows." she said. She went back throught the doorway to reach the car just when it was starting up and heading to rehearse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

589 people have read this story. Only two have reviewed. What's wrong with this picture? Please review, or I'll sick my phantom on you!

Danny: You better not mean me

Me: No, I mean the one they'll see in thew next chapter. Oops! I've said to much. Remember, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The opening night for Il Muto was quite a lovely one at that. Everyone was looking so fine in their suits and dresses and everyone was happy. Everyone, except Sam. She knew the role of Countess inside and out, but they cast her as the pageboy because of the stupid ghost. Danny stood in his box watching the performers sing the opening chorus and was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, or evil, or ghostly for that matter.

Sam just entered playing the pageboy who was having an affair with the Countess. Paulina held up her fan in front of their two faces and gave Sam a deadly scowl that Sam mirrored perfectly. When she lifted it, they went back to their happy faces. Suddenly, a booming voice was heard all around them.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" Said the voice. Danny ghost sense went off with the green mist instead of blue. He fell to the floor and went ghost there. Immediatly afterwords, he went intangible and invible and was flying through the air. Meanwhile, Sam was looking up at the cieling, remembering the voice.

"It's him." she whispered.

"Your part, is silent little goth toad." Paulina said. She smiled at the audience before going offstage. She had a special drink that helped her voice and she drank it, without realizing it was tampered with. She began singing the song again, from when Sam revealed herself about who she was. Danny reached the catwalk(The part of a stage where the lights are hung) and saw a figure in a black cloak wearing a mask over the right side of their face.

"Come to see my plan in action?" he asked

"How about I kick your butt and you leave forever." Danny said. He let out an ecto blast that flew towards the strange person, but the blast went right through them.

"What? How'd you do that?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Foolish boy. You go by the name phantom without knowing what one can truly do." the person said. He then vanished in fron of Danny's eyes. Confused by this, Danny went back to Danny Fenton and watched the opera from the catwalk. There is a nice view from there.

"_Serafimo, away with this pretence. You cannot speak, but kiss me in my_ CROAK!" Paulina sang. Everyone was surprised at this but she kept singing.

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh. Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha_ CROAK CROAK CROAK CROAK!" she sang. Everyone watched her croaking on stage and noticed, with every craok she became more frog-like! Until her last croak made her into a big green ghost toad! She began hopping around stage craoking and hopping and flicking her tongue at people. Danny saw this and went back to Danny Phantom. Paulina stopped in fron of Sam, and glared daggers at her. Danny quickly flew in fron of her.

"Whoah Paulina, you really don't want to eat her. She's goth." Danny said

"Hey!" Sam yelled, annoyed. They both noticed the Paulina toad calming down at the sight of Danny and even began smiling.

"Huh. This makes it a whole lot easier." Danny said. He held his hand agaisnt Paulina's head and did an ecto blast that released the ghost toad. Danny pulled the thermos out of nowhere and sucked up the toad, leaving a bewildered and tired Paulina, kneeling on the ground, and holding her head. Danny went behind a back drop and changed back to normal. Sam took Danny's hand in hers and began leading him to the roof.

"There's something I need to talk to you about Danny." she said


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam dragged Danny all the way to the roof of the theatre, just to talk to him about the happenings.

"Why have you brought me here?" Danny asked. "We have to get back down there."

"We can't go back there." Sam said, " He'll kill you. His eyes will find us there, those eyes that burn."

"Sam don't say that. There is no phantom in this theatre." Danny said

"Danny I've been there. I've seen the place where he lives. Where there is not even a flicker of hope, as well as light." Sam said, turning away from Danny. " But his voice was so calm and spirited and made me feel peaceful."

"Sam, don't talk about the darkness. Forget all those fears. I'm here, and nothing will and can hurt you. I'll be your shelter, your light. Let me be those things just to protect you. That's all I ask of you." Danny said. He walked up to Sam and turned her around to see she was crying. She then jumped up and hugged him tight.

"We goin' to the Nasty Burger tonight?" she asked, breaking away to look at Danny in the eyes.

"I'll get Tucker and give him the good news." Danny said, taking Sam's hand in his own. "But first, you have an opera to perform in, Duchess." She smiled and followed Danny as he led her down the stairs to the backstage part of the theatre. Little did they know that someone watched all of that happen. Megan came out of the shadows and scolwed at the spot where they hugged.

"I helped you love to sing, and you betray me with him?" She angrilly said. She pulled out a mask out of her pocket and placed it on her face. A green glow enveloped her and she became the ghostly man Danny fought.

"You will curse the day you didn't do," he said, " All that the phantom asked of you!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Since the incident during Il Muto, the strange phantom hasn't been sighted or heard from. That was enough for everyone to have a party! But it wasn't just any party, it was a Masquerade! Every single person was wearing a mask of every color. Mauve, puce, green, black, rouge, gold, blue, and everyone looked something like a clown, fool, beast, king, goose, ghoul, queen, priest, or a million other things. Paulina and Dash went together, Jazz and Maddie were supervising, and Danny and Sam went, too, and were looking quite nice together. Then they noticed Tucker in the corner, looking for someone.

"Tucker what are you looking for?" Danny asked

"My date. She said she'd be here, but she's nowhere in sight." Tucker said. Danny and Sam were dumbstruck when they heard this.

"Wait wait wait. _You_ have a _Date_?" Sam asked, slightly chuckling after that.

"Knock it off Sam. I do have a date to this dance, thing." Tucker said

"Who? Your PDA?" Danny asked

"No, Meg. She really has an interest in the tech equipment. She completes me." Tucker said, clasping his hands to gether and rubbing them up and down his face.

"Wow. I didn't know Meg could be a techie." Sam said

"Well, I never thought Tucker could get a date." Danny said, "But anything is possible."

"Like the theatre ghost coming out in the open." Sam said. Danny didn't notice the look of fear on her face, or that the music stopped.

"Yeah." he said

"Um, I have to go with Sam on that Dan." Tucker said. Then, Danny's green ghost sense went off. He turned to the staircase, and standing on top of it was the ghost in a long red suit.

"Why so silent my good friends?" he said. "Did you think that I have left you all for good? In my absence, I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant." He produced a large black book with 'Don Juan' written on the cover in gold ink. After he stated the title, he threw it into Tucker's arms, who had a difficulty trying to catch it.

"I also have a few notes before production is to begin." the ghost said. "Paulina is to be taught how to act, not her normal trick of struting around the stage." Paulina looked affended, which only made Sam smile. "Our Don juan must gain some brains. It's imporatant for a boy of Dash's age." Dash looked like he was about to smash the ghost into a million little pieces. "As for my dear managers, they must learn that their place is in an office or a haunted house, not the arts." he said pointing at the two female Fentons, then he turned toward Sam. "As for our leading lady, Ms. Sam Manson. Yes her voice is good, she knows. If she should wish to improve, she would have to come with me." He looked directly into Sam's eyes, almsot hypnotizing her. Danny rushed to the closest bathroom and came back as Danny Phantom.

"Back off! She's not going anywhere." Danny said, landing right across from where Sam was. She broke away when Danny spoke and rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she replied

"Foolish boy. Her chains are mine! She belongs to me." the ghost said in a malicious tone. Then the ghost sank through the loor.

"Get back here!" Danny yelled after him, flying through the floor as well. He ended up in a dark room with mirrors covering the walls.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want Sam? Why does my breath turn green when you're around?" Danny yelled. The ghost let out a cruel laugh.

"Foolish boy. You call yourself a phantom, with out knowing about what a true phantom is like" the ghost said. Danny felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him out of the room through a secret door. When he looked to see who was pulling, he couldn't have been more surprised.

"Meg?" he said

"Yeah, so Ghost Boy? I just saved you from the other ghost. Now get out of here. I have errands to run." she said, angrily.

"But there's someone up there who wants you with him. Tucker." Danny said

"You mean, he really likes... me?" she asked, looking down at the floor.

"He's waiting for you." Danny said, holding out his hand to her."Will you come with me to see him?"

"No! This isn't supposed to happen! It can't!" she yelled slapping his hand away. "I'm sorry, but it would never work between us." She turned away from him. He waited to see if she would turn, but she didn't. He turned intangible and flew through the cieling, pondering what the ghost said. Then it clicked.

"That's not a ghost," he said, "That's a real phantom!" Meanwhile, Meg remained in the room, leaning on a support beam, crying.

"This isn't part of the plan." she said. "Nobody is supposed to fall in love with me."

"This should not complicate things." said a mysterious voice.

"But it will! I think...I might like him back. I'm not sure if I can go through with this Master."

"As long as I'm here, you are to do what I say. And what I say is law!"

"Yes master." Meg said in a trance. "I'm sorry."

"Good. Everything is going according to plan."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After that Masquerade, Danny told Jazz, Tucker, and Sam what he found out about the theatre ghost. Unfortunately, they had to talk about it in a closet at the theatre.

"We've all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face." he said "His opera is the way we'll catch him. But there is something you all need to know."

"What?" Sam asked

"He's not a ghost, he's a phantom. A _REAL_ phantom!" Danny said. Everyone gasped at this news.

"That's why your ghost sense turns green!" Tucker said

"You mean... phantoms are _real_?" Jazz asked worried

"Well if ghosts are real, then what proof do you need that phantoms exist too?" Sam asked

"Um, hello. Are you all forgetting why you're here?" Danny said

"We're listening." Jazz said

"Go on." Tucker said

"Good, now here's what we do. We do the opera, because when Sam sings, he'll come. Tucker keep to your post the entire time and tell me if anything goes wrong."

"Got it Dan!"

"Jazz," Danny said, turning to his sister, "your job is to tell mom everything, without making them suspicious."

"Why?" she asked

"Because maybe she'll get the ghost sheild installed into the theatre."

"But like you said, it's not a ghost."

"I know, but it's the only thing I can come up with right now."

"What about me?" Sam asked

"You have to sing."

"But... but Danny... I'm ... I'm afraid of singing. I can't betray the person who gave my voice such power and beauty." Sam lowered her head. Then Danny made her lift her face so they could see eye to eye.

"It's the only way we can make his reign end. You'll be safe, I promise." Just then the door opened, and everyone was temorarily blinded.

"What are you all doing in here?" Came the voice of Meg. Tucker's face became angry and he got up to walk past her.

"Nothing." he said. Meg instantly began to follow Tucker.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the party Tuck." she said "There were important things that needed to be done."

"Forget it Meg. I don't care." Tucker responded, climbing the stairs to the upper level.

"Tucker!" Meg yelled back. When he didn't respond, Meg just went back to the closet to find they already left. They all went to do their jobs to prepare for the phantom.

"So, that's how you want to do it then?" Meg said, still standing in front of the closet. From her pocket she pulled out the mask the phantom wore, then she looked down the hallway where they left, before quietly saying something."Then let it be war, upon both your heads." 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It took a couple weeks for everything to be prepared for, everything. The ghost sheild was up and running on the night Don Juan was to be performed and Tucker has kept a vigil in the tech booth. Danny was looking everywhere for the leading lady, and found her in the cellar, sitting in front of the candles.

"Sam? Are you all right?" Danny asked. She turned to face Danny with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, but, I keep thinking, what horrors wait for me in the Phantom's opera?" Sam said. Danny sat down next to her and lifted her chin.

"Don't think I don't care. Danny Phantom will be watching over you tonight, I promise." With that said, Danny transformed into his ghost half. He looked down at Sam for a moment before helping her off the ground. Once they were up, they began hugging each other. They parted and smiled at each other.

"Um, I better get to my place." Sam said. She went up the stairs and left a smiling Danny. Then, he went intangible and flew throught the cieling. When the show began, Danny was floating above the chandalier, watching everything happening on stage. So far, so good. Dash was singing, blah blah blah, then he went off stage.

Unknown to everyone, a tall man was waiting for Dash. When Dash was back stage, he was suddenly trapped in a big green bubble, and suspended on the wall. The man looked at Dash for a moment, then transformed into the teen. Sam's turn to sing a solo came up and she sang it lovely. Then "Dash" came out on stage. Danny's phantom sense went off and he began looking through the crowd below him.

"Where are you?" Danny said. He flew out of the chandelier and went to the tech booth to meet Tucker.

"Any sign of anything suspicious?" Danny asked

"The only thing suspicious is a ghost boy watching an opera." Tucker said

"Not what I meant." Danny said, annoyed.

"There's nothing wrong. Your phantom sense go off?"

"Yeah. It went off when.." then it clicked, "When Dash came on stage!" Danny went invisible and flew down so that his lips were next to Sam's ear.

"He's the phantom, take off the mask!" he whispered. Sam looked surprised for a moment and continued singing until they were on a bridge center stage. Suddenly, she ripped the black mask he was wearing off of his face. It revealed a grotesque face, that slowly changed from Dash's to the Phantom's. He grabbed Sam's arms and gave her an ecto shock that knocked her out. She slumped into his arms and he smiled wickedly.

"Sam! No!" Danny yelled flying to the rescue. The phantom held out his right hand and aimed it up at the base of the chandelier. It then swang from left to right before tumbling to the ground. Danny instinctively went to save the people who were sitting under it, turning them intangible and flying away with them. Once everyone was safe, he looked to where the phantom was, to find he was gone.

"No." Danny whispered. He landed on the ground and fell to his kness.

"Sam." he said

"Danny, I think I know where they went!" Tucker said. Danny shot up and grabbed the front of Tucker's shirt.

"Where?" he yelled

"In the theatre's basement. I'll lead you there." Tucker said

"Or we could take a short cut." Danny said. He grabbed Tucker's arm and turned intangible. Then they both flew to the lowest level they could reach. When they reached it, they were amazed at what they saw. A room full of candles, a large pipe organ, a miniature model of thetheatre, and in a corner, hidden by a black veil, was a large bed with a blue shield over it and inside was Sam.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, rushing to her side. He looked inside to see she was sleeping.

"Hang on Sam. I'll get you out." Danny said

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a mysterious voice. It sounded like a combined voice. When Danny and Tucker turned to see who the speaker was, their jaws dropped from the surprise they got.

"Meg?" they both said


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The two boys loked at Meg surprised. But there was something different about her. Her once green eyes becam blood red, like an evil ghosts.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked

"Simple, I'm here to stop you from destroying my masters plan!" She said angrily.

"Master? What do you mean?" Tucker asked. Meg pulled out the mask, the white one, and placed it on here face. In a swirling green cloud she transformed into the phantom!

"Y..You're the phantom?" Tucker stuttered

"Not exactly," the phantom said, "Phantoms aren't complete. We're parasitic creatures, and I am the parasite of Megan."

"What do you want with Sam?" Danny yelled

"Do you know how ghosts eat? Do you know what they eat? They eat food, on an occasional basis. Phantoms, phantoms feed." The phantom said with an evil smile, "Of course it all depends on the phantom to decide what they feed off of. I feast upon talent, pure talent. Just like Sam's singing."

"Whay do you feed?" Danny asked

"To become whole. I wish to become a ghost, instead of being trapped between the border of oblivion and ghostliness. And dear Sam shall grant me my wish." he said rubbing on the shield above Sam's case.

"Why Sam?"

"Simple, she's part of a long line of singers and musicians and dancers, starting with Miss Christine Daae. I have followed her and taught her just like I did with Sam. But when I died, I couldn't take it. I had to wait for a vessel to live in. Which is where Megan comes in."

"What'll happen to Sam when you become a ghost?"

"Her talent will cease and she die an early death, unlike her mother, who escaped from me before I had the chance."

"What? NO! I wont let you put a hand on her!" Danny yelled

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. When I feed off of people, they give me strength which makes you fighting me a futile effort!"

"At least I can try!" Danny yelled, flying at the phantom.

* * *

Ha ha! Cliffie! Now, you have to review to see what happens next! Ciao!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny flew at the Phantom, but he turned invisible and Danny crashed into the wall behind him. His eyes darted around the room to find the phantom, when he suddenly felt a punch in his stomach and was sent flying into a lake near the entrance to the basement.

"Give up. You say the name phantom without knowing what one can do. Within moments, Samantha will be the pahntom while I'd be a strong ghost!" The phantom finished his monologue with an evil laugh. Then Tucker jumped on the phantom's back and began holding on for dear life.

"Leave Sam and Meg alone!" he yelled. The phantom threw him off and toward a spiky wall. His eyes grew wide and he held out his hand. Tucker stopped midair and gently floated to the ground, then he looked at the phantom.

"Meg? Are you still in there?" Tucker said. Just then, Danny hit the phantom with an ecto blast and blasted him into the wall apposite him. The phantom snarled at Danny, before phasing through the wall.

"Danny! Meg's still in there! We need to reach her!" Tucker yelled

"How do we reach her?" Danny asked, as the phantom grabbed him around the neck.

"Meg!!" Tucker yelled. The phantom blinked his eyes and opened them. They lost their red color and returned to their origional green color.

"T.. Tucker?" the phantom stuttered in Meg's voice. The phantom closed his eyes tightly and began faltering in the air, dropping Danny in the proccess.

"What are you doing? You are my slave!" Said the phantom's voice.

"I don't want to be your slave!" Said Meg's voice.

"You had nothing without me! Who gave you a chance to see your friend before she died?"

"That doesn't matter now! I've had enough of doing your dirty work!" The phantom put his hands on the mask.

"No! Without the mask, I'll be weak and you'll become what you are!"

"I don't care if I return to my ghost form, at least you will be gone and Tucker would be safe!" The phantom tore the mask off and threw it to the ground. "Danny! Destroy the mask!" That was Danny's cue to raise his hand and blast the mask into tiny pieces with an ecto-blast. Green smoke was emited from the mask while a green light enveloped Meg. When the light was gone, she fell to the floor, a slight tinge of green to her skin and her auborn hair turned blonde. Tucker rushed to help her up.

"Meg? Is that you?" he asked

"Yeah it's me Tucker." she said, a little british accent to her voice. Danny walked up to her.

"So, you're a ghost?" he asked

"Yes Danny I am. About three hundred years ago I found that mask. It promised me the chance to see Christine Daee and her family." Meg said. "We were the best of friends. Sadly, it came at a cost. The phantom gained control over my full body to kill Christine's family so he can be strong. He was always a twisted man, even when he _wasn't_ a phantom. The mask hid me from your ghost sense, and with every new generation, my form changes so the descendants wont recognize me."

"So, if this was all a fake, what's your name? Your _real_ name." Tucker asked. Meg sighed before answering.

"My real name is Meg Giry, so technically not everything was a fake."

"Yeah right."

"It wasn't. I really fell for you Tucker. I told you it wouldn't work out because, well, I'm a ghost and you're human. I really love you Tucker."

"You... you meant it?"

"Yeah, I meant it." Then, the two leaned close and gav eachother a kiss. Tucker didn't notice that he was flying off the ground when they started kissing, but he wouldn't have cared, because now, he was the happiest person on Earth. When they parted, they landed softly on the floor.

"Hey, what about Sam?" Danny asked. Without missing a beat, Meg snapped her fingers and the lid on Sam's capsule flew open and Sam sat up and rubbed her head. Danny flew to her side.

"Sam? You okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'll be fine." she said, noticing Meg's change. "Meg? That you?"

"Yeah Sam. She was a ghost who was under the phantom's control and then she helped beat him." Danny said

"What're friends for?" Meg said, turning back to look at Tucker. Then, a shining light came from above.

"What's that?" Tucker asked

"Heaven. Thanks to you all I can finally move on." Meg said. "I'll miss you Tucker."

"I'll miss you too Meg."

"But I'll be an angel. I'll always watch over you." She kissed him on the cheek before turning into a ghost ball and flew into the light. When the light faded, Danny noticed something.

"Tucker, are you crying?" he asked his friend. Tucker rubbed his eyes before turning to Danny.

"Yeah." Tucker said. "Let's get out of here." Danny grabbed onto his friends and flew them out of that place.

**One Week Later...**

They were all sitting at the Nasty Burger, eating, well, Nasty Burgers.

"Hey Tuck, how are you coping with the girl you fell in love with being an angel?" Danny asked

"Eh, It was nice." Tucker said

"You really think she's watching over you?" Sam asked

"I don't know, possible." Tucker said, throwing away his trash. "Gotta go!" He left his friends sitting there. When he went outside, and smelled the cool air. He looked up at the sky and knew it was true. Meg was and forever was watching him.

**The End**


End file.
